<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208993">Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent ficlet I wrote on a whim. Bunch of self projection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were fighting again.</p>
<p>Wally should've been used to it, really. For as long as he could remember, his parents had so many nights with screaming matches against each other. </p>
<p>It kept him up most times if he hadn't somehow miraculously fallen asleep before their fights. The shouting kept him up, terrifying Wally, and he didn't want to think what could happen if he tried to fall asleep during their fights. It made him feel guilty, for some reason.</p>
<p>Wally kept curled up tight in the corner of his bed, wondering how bad it would get tonight. He clutched onto blankets and pillows, any soft item he could project comfort from. He shook and felt his stomach knot up.</p>
<p>All he could hope for is that it would end soon.</p>
<p>He wouldn't be comforted afterwards. Mom would be too wrapped up in her own mind and thoughts to give a second thought about her son. He'd be dead before he'd even think about getting something positive from Dad.</p>
<p>Doors were being slammed and he could hear something ceramic shatter.</p>
<p>Guess they're done.</p>
<p>Wally shakily let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He waited a little longer in silence to see if anything else would happen.</p>
<p>Forever passed and the house stayed quiet. Exhaustion began to grab at Wally and he eventually passed out, still curled in in himself.</p>
<p>He wish someone could comfort him when this happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>